


finger work

by LasciviousRoyalty (LadyPrince)



Category: Starfighter (Comic), Starfighter Eclipse
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Non-binary character, Other, Rimming, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPrince/pseuds/LasciviousRoyalty
Summary: Helios decides to take control for a little bit with Cain, and he decides to let them take over just to see what they will do.





	finger work

**Author's Note:**

> I kept thinking about non-binary Helios finger-fucking Cain. I gave Helios a vagina in this, but I want to make it clear that this Helios has had top surgery to not have breasts anymore ~~because I would love to do that~~. Their genitals are only referenced and brought about near the end, and I refer to their genitals as pussy and their clit as cock ~~because that's how I refer to mine~~. I want to have these mentioned so that I do not cause unwarned discomfort.
> 
> Horny x3.

Helios isn’t a domineering person by nature. Cain should know – he has taken them on more than one occasion, bent them over and taken their dripping need while they have whined and begged for it, legs spreading out and letting him in. They are easy like that – sweet and submissive, bringing something wild and carnal out in Cain that wants to tear and rip into that saccharine kindness and turn it into something messy, into ruins of who they once were.

So it does take him by surprise when Helios is the one prowling towards him, their hands firm and the surprise giving them the upper-hand so that they can pin Cain down and then proceed to tie his hands up. There is a gentle smile on their face, making them look less like a predator animal [something that they have described Cain as several times] and more like… he swallows that thought down alongside the saliva gathering in his mouth, and Helios creeps forward.

“M’gonna take care of you today.” Helios says, their voice deep with desire, a gorgeous thing, and Cain snarls, but his words are silenced when they surge forward and press their palm against his mouth. “You’re gonna let me.” Helios stresses, their pale eyes glowing with something that he has seen in Abel’s eyes before – something that he can’t pinpoint, but it always has looked so fucking _nice_ that he hates it. He hates it then, hates it now on Helios, but he keeps quiet. “I have no clue how to get sex toys on the ship, so you’re just gonna have to deal with my fingers for now.”

Cain snorts against their palm, trying to hold back his laughter, and Helios responds with a roll of their eyes before they back off and instead busies themself with loosening the strings around Cain’s waist and shimmying his pants down. It isn’t sexy, isn’t meant to be seductive, and Cain lets his head roll back while he stares at Helios through half-lidded eyes. “You’re bad at being sexy, queenie.” Cain gripes after his briefs have been dragged down to his knees, and Helios responds with a harsh slap against his balls that makes him yowl in surprise. “The fuck-!”

Another slap against his balls, the sting harsh and Cain grits his teeth in surprise, pleasure lapping up at the pain and he does his best to think of something else so that he doesn’t show them how good it has felt. Helios doesn’t seem to care, seems more satisfied that they have struck him quiet, and they lean forward to press a kiss against the side of Cain’s cock.

He is soft in Helios’s hand, feels them form a tight fist around his length and then drag down, forcing his foreskin back and then jerking up, their lips a constant presence on the tip of Cain’s cock as he jacks him off. He hisses, but he does relax when Helios doesn’t seem to be intent on smacking his balls again, tries to focus on their rough palm, on the feeling of their lips as they kiss their way down his length and nuzzle into his balls.

“Ah…” Cain exhales softly, hands tugging at the makeshift bindings around his wrists, and he looks down at the person between his legs – takes in how good they look as they slowly worship his dick, tongue lolling out so that they can lazily lick his length. He shifts his hips, tries to thrust up against Helios’s face, and their hand leaves his hip so that they can push him back down with both of their hands. “Fucker.” Cain spits out, but it isn’t malicious – no matter how much he wishes it to be, every single time – and Helios cheekily grins up at him.

A kiss to his balls, then, “you like it.” Helios says and Cain doesn’t dignify that with an answer; instead, he just lets himself settle underneath them and huffs. He watches them with keen, interested eyes as Helios shifts down, twists around so that they can completely remove his pants and briefs, then spreads Cain’s legs wide open, thumbs stroking circles on his inner thighs while they just observe him.

His erection bobs, forgotten, in the air, and Cain growls down at Helios to get their attention back on him. They glance up only for a second before they dive in, hands settling underneath Cain’s knees so that they can make him bare himself even further, and he moans out in surprise when their tongue presses against his hole.

Helios doesn’t waste any time – they flick their tongue eagerly against his hole, thumbs spreading him out further so that they can dip their tongue in, and Cain bites his lower lip to try and quiet himself. That only works for a few seconds before his teeth let go and a loud moan is rolling out from deep within his chest as Helios keeps at it, tonguefucking him all pretty, their hair tickling against the underside of his cock, and Cain shifts so that he can look down at the other Fighter between his legs –

And he has to admit that he _loves_ the sight – Helios’s eyes have almost slipped completely shut, their focus entirely on rimming Cain instead of looking up at him, and he lets out a rumbling, approving groan when Helios briefly teases his saliva-wet rim with their fingers. “You gonna do anythin’ yet, queenie?” Cain hisses out when Helios backs away, “or you gonna make me regret decidin’ to agree to this, huh? I can break this shitty bondage of yours super easy, sweetheart.”

“Rimmin’ not enough for you?” Helios shoots back, but they don’t seem that bothered by Cain – they did have a talk about this, about safe-words and colour systems, mostly for Helios’s benefit, and they know that if he wants to regain control that they both have a specific word for it. _[“You love control way too much.” Helios has told him during negotiations, and Cain thinks back to it often.]_

They shift around, move away, and bend over the edge of the bed looking for the bottle of lube, and Cain decides to appreciate the curve of Helios’s body. Praises the way their arms flex with each movement, admires how the few short, stray strands of hair bracket their face, and adores how their face has flushed with arousal.

Pretty – they paint a damn pretty picture. It makes him want to tear them apart.

They grab at the bottle of lube that they have stashed away in a little box under the bed, the one thing that is easy to get thanks to this sex-starved ship [but not sex toys, _apparently_ ], and they turn to face him while liberally pouring lube all over their slim, elegant fingers.

No Fighter should have fingers that nice. He wonders how nice their hands will look wrapped around Deimos’s or Abel’s, just wants to see – Navigators always look so delicate, and Deimos looks frail despite being everything but. Helios settles in back between his legs, nuzzles their face into the side of his cock and _moans,_ as if they belong between his legs, and Cain smirks at the thought.

Wet fingers slide against his balls, the lube still so fucking cold and he jolts, makes Helios move and they are quick to kiss his cockhead in apology, opens their mouth to take him in – **_finally_** – and sink down, their other hand lifting his sack up to massage and squeeze and to also let their fingers rub at his hole, their saliva having dried up quick. They rub up and down, spread the lube all over, and wait until Cain has relaxed, loosened up, before they press a finger in.

It wriggles its way in, stops in place when Cain tenses up, and Helios sucks around his cock – distracts him from the feeling of being fingered so that they can curl their finger just right and press against his prostate, make him _yell_ in surprise. Their short nail scrapes, barely, against his gland, fingertip massaging against him, and Cain shudders, bucking his hips up into their wet, warm mouth and then thrusting down to try and fuck himself on their lone finger.

His chin drops down onto his chest, and he opens his eyes that he didn’t realize he has closed, and Helios is staring up at him with those wide, eager eyes of theirs. They sink down completely onto his cock, nose pressing against rough, untrimmed hairs, and they look up at Cain as if seeking approval, wanting his praise, and they are like a fucking _puppy._

He almost wants to know how Helios’ll react if he calls them puppy, but he holds back. “You’re doin’ so good for me,” Cain purrs out instead, voice hoarse and heavy, and Helios closes their eyes and moans around him. Another finger presses against Cain’s hole, then is quick to join its friend instead of him, filling him up nicely and he lets out a heavy exhale, back arching when both fingers are now able to rub against his prostate and tease him, _torture him._

Helios looks so good – Cain can feel a coil tightening up in his belly, balls drawing up tight, and they are still, _still_ massaging him, practically fucking overwhelming him with all these sensations, and Cain can’t help himself.

He starts thrusting up into the throat accepting him so easily, makes Helios gag for only a few seconds before they are adjusting, trying to force their gag reflex down, and letting Cain fuck into their throat and ruin _them_ in exchange. Their hair sticks to their sweaty forehead, their flush spreads down to their collarbone, and they do their best to pleasure him – swallows around his cock, tongue swirling around, hands still busying themselves, and their fingers are rubbing persistently against his prostate.

Cain doesn’t even bother to give a warning. Bites his lower lip, instead, to try and silence himself and he tenses up, clenches around the fingers inside of him, and nearly chokes on the shout that wants to rip itself free from his throat as he cums down Helios’s throat. They swallow around him near obediently, then backs off so that the last few spurts land on their face, getting in their hair, and they hastily remove their fingers from his ass, lets go of him, when Cain slumps, boneless, on the mattress.

They leave to go wash their hands, then come back with a wet towel to clean away stray lube, wipe away dry saliva, and get at some of the cum that they didn’t lick away. Their face still has semen dripping down it, and Cain laughs, meanly, at the sight; it makes Helios flush, but they don’t ask him to stop laughing. They just reach over to untie the flimsy binding, bundles it up to throw it away, and Cain eyes them up and down while Helios wriggles in place.

“Pants off.” Cain barks out and Helios almost trips over themself in their haste to obey, almost falls off the bed, and he snickers at the sight. Watches Helios bow their head down, their initial domineering behaviour suddenly gone, and Cain leans back and watches, relaxed, as they remove their briefs without even being ordered to.

They throw the soaked material away, their pussy swollen and wet, labia spread open to show off their little cock and their dripping hole, and Cain grabs Helios’s elbow and yanks them over, drags them onto his lap, and brings his thumb down to press against his cute, little cock. Helios cries out loudly at that, gets even noisier when Cain moves his thumb in small circles, then lets his hand fall down between their vaginal lips to rub at their needy hole.

“Cain…” Helios gasps out, and whatever fleeting thought that he has to tease the other immediately flies out the way – their eyes flash in brief victory, knowing very well the effect they have on Cain, and he bares his teeth at them in response. He presses the tips of his fingers against their dripping need, then presses two fingers in immediately – unkind, impatient, and Helios wails with it, thrusts their hip forward, and cums the moment Cain presses their g-spot.

They are both a mess, and Cain laughs again, because Helios has just cleaned them both up and then ruined their own work. He grunts, stands up even though his legs feel wobbly, and makes sure to lift Helios up with him as he does. They lean into him, nuzzle into his neck, and Cain almost wants to fuck into them just to have Helios go completely boneless in his arms.

He stops before the bathroom and, instead, pins Helios against the wall next to the door. “Hey, what-?” Helios begins, then stops when they see the look in Cain eyes.

“We ain’t done yet, queenie.”


End file.
